The invention applies, for example, to the centrifuging of biological products.
For the centrifuging of such products, rotors of frustoconical shape are generally used in which the seats have been provided in the form of recesses. These seats are elongate in shape and, for each rotor, are regularly distributed about its axis of rotation. The seats are intended to receive, for example, tubes containing the products to be centrifuged and closed by means of stoppers.
A centrifuge using such a rotor generally comprises a trough, equipped with cooling means and in which the rotor is mounted on a rotational drive head.
In ultra-centrifuges, that is to say, centrifuges driving the rotors at speeds of the order of 20,000 r.p.m., the occurrence of excessive noise nuisance such as whistling has been observed.
It is an aim of the invention to solve this problem by limiting the excessive noise nuisance caused by the driving in rotation of rotors of the aforesaid type.